The Second Faithful Meeting
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Ako discovers that the trio of the Go!Princess Pretty Cures has become a quartet. A sequel to the "The Faithful Meeting" by Glass Doll IchigoUsagiHibiki


Note #1: "Pretty Cure", all related characters, related places, and things are are copyright from 2004 to 4002 by Toei Animation of Japan and Bandai Japan. All rights served. Please don't send me army of monsters (read: human lawyers).

Note #2: This story majorly features characters from "Suite Pretty Cure " and "Go! Princess Pretty Cure".  
Note #3: This is a sequel to the "Fateful Meeting" by Glass Doll IchigoUsagiHibiki

"The Second Fateful Meeting"

A "Pretty Cure" Fan Fiction

By Dr. Thinker

Shirabe Ako jumped out of the water. Thanks to Blue, the mastermind behind the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures and the spirit of their universe, she had gotten two important information: the Second One is the Maho Pretty Cure timeline has yet to fully form - and that First One is the Pretty Cure send most of the time at Noble Academy. Blue also helped her get close enough to them without alerting the students and staff of school.

She landed around her. She saw the three girls near-by: three of them looked as she remembered from that mess was that Harmonia's Spring Carnival - Haruna Haruno a.k.a Cure Flora, Minami Kaido . Cure Mermaid, and Kirara Amanogawa a.k.a Cure Twinkle. The fourth girl was the same age as the others but she was playing a red and white violin.

Haruna rushed to Ako, tripping on the way to her. "Hi, Shirabe Ako. We got a new member of our team!"

As she got closer Ako asked, "New team member?"

Haruna stated, "Yes. Princess Daylight Towa of the Hope Kingdom. She is also Cure Scarlet." She yelled, "Hey, Towa!'

The unknown familiar - which Akko notice that must have been Princess Towa stop playing the red and white violin as she stated, "What's up, Haruna?"

Haruna stated, "Hi, Towa. I like to you meet someone. Shirabe Ako a.k.a Cure Muse."

Towa asked, "Princess Akordia of Major Land?"

Ako's body did three things on her full name: blushed big time, her eye went wide, and her jaw dropped big enough to get grain stains on it - if was the fact that Ako was able to get her body back under control with in half of a second.

Ako answered sheepishly, "Yes."

Minami stated, "Let us the actual Princess talk in private."

Haruna, Miami and Kirara left.

Towa stated, "I feel terrible."

Ako asked, "About what?"

Towa stated, "I have a ton of sins on myself."

Ako asked, "Did you dad get brainwashed too?"

Towa answered, "No. I was."

Ako asked, "Who, when and why?"

Towa stated, "The answer to who is Dyspear. The answer is when is when I was younger. The answer why is that Dyspear using for evil powers just for her own enjoyment - and turn into Princess Twilight"

Ako remarked, "Sound like a bad villain name from an American dub of a battle force sentai."

Towa asked, "Can I ask my own question?"

Ako answered, "Sure?"

Towa asked, "Who brainwashed your dad?"

Ako answered, "The Noise."

They heard a scream. Ako and Towa saw two robots appear. A human was in a cage. Ako saw the monster was giant action figure that would not out of place in an episode of battle force series.

Towa growled as she stated, "It's a Zetsuborg."

She took out her Cure Module, Ako stated , " Let's do this, Dodoroy. Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!"

Towa insulted one of her Dress Up key into her Princess Perfume and sayed, "Pretty Cure! Princess Engage!"

After yellow light and orange light, two different girls stand were Ako and Towa was - Cure Muse and Cure Scarlet

Cure Muse stated, "Playing the Goddess's tune, Cure Muse."

Cure Scarlett stated, "Princess of the scarlet flames, Cure Scarlet."

Ako looked up at her follow Princess imagine her being a cross.

One of the robot remarked, "Impossible, they can't be..."

The other robot remarked, "...Another cure we didn't know about!"

Cure Muse and Cure Scarlett started to beat up on the monster until Cure Scarlet was thrown high in the air. Cure Muse clapped her hands together producing her magic key - throwing so - so Cure Scarlet land safely on it.

Cure Scarlet asked, "Can you trap the Zetsuborg?"

As she took off her Cure Module, Cure Muse said, "It soon enough. Come here Shirey! The Shi note's shining note! Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower!"

A large orange note button was tossed on monster. Cure Scarlet jumped from her sky porch make out of piano keys and landed both feet on the group. Cure Scarlet stated, "Exchange! Mode Elegant!"

Cure Muse watch as a Cure Scarlet got even better outfit she makes Aguri Makoda's Cure Ace's appearance look like last year's garage. Cure Scarlet yelled, "Scarlet Violin!" Cure Muse saw the familiar red and white violin from earlier fly right into Cure Scarlet's hands. Cure Scarlet's dress key become a violin bow make out fire. Cure Scarlet played the violin as she stay, "Phoenix! Take flight! Pretty Cure Phoenix Blaze."

The phoenix flew to the monster and after the monster yelled, "BURNING!" It was no more.

Cure Scarlet stated, "Farwell."

One of the robot stated, "You pay for..."

The other robot stated, "...For that one, Twilight!"

Both of the robots left via a magic keyhole in the sky that close either of the two Pretty Cures could anything about them.

Cure Scarlet stated, "I holding in attempt to make a joke."

Cure Muse asked, "Like asking them to put it on your bill?"

Cure Scarlet laughed, "That was the joke I was holding in." She paused, "Excuse me. I got a dream to unlock."

Cure Muse saw Cure Scarlet lead up to the cage containing a human and insert her dress key into the cage. The cage disappeared and Cure Scarlet catched and carried the human down to the ground.

Cure Scarlett asked, "Let's go find the others."

It didn't to long to find other girls. Cure Flora was putting down another human on the ground.

Cure Mermaid stated, "Look like Dyspear goon were a bit on the busy side today."

Cure Twinkle stated, "I was holding in a joke."

Cure Flora asked, "Like asking them to put on our bill?"

Cure Muse, Cure Twinkle, Cure Mermaid and Cure Scarlett laughed. 

The group of five girls allow the Pretty Cure outfits to fade out and their regular citizen clothing to return.

Minami asked, "So Ako, what bring you here?"

As she hand the last envelope with the invitation inside to Haruna, Ako answered, "Hibiki, Kanade and I come up with a surprise party for Ellen. I won't be if it was for two things. The second is that we were not going to be using are fairies for the fear that Ellen might overheard that us. I hope you can come."

With it, Ako use the magic keyboard path to return to her own portion of the Pretty Cure multiverse.

=FINISHED!=

My first "Pretty Cure" fanfic finished. I hope you enjoy it.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker

P.S. If you want to know Akordia was my idea of a Japanese misspelling of the English word, "Accordian" that fits the music theme that has "Suites Pretty Cure " wrap around it.


End file.
